Burning Love
by CWFANDOM8
Summary: Clove Kensington always moves schools so why should this move be any different, the difference is Cato Evans the playboy of Panem Prep. Along with Many other friends she meets along the way comes drama. What will happen when these two firecrackers meet. Will things explode or will there be fireworks.
1. Chapter 1

**Clove:**

I Clove Kensington have to move to a new school every few months because my father as a professional football coach must move around all different countries and many different states all around the world. Four months ago it was Florida and right now as I am packing up my things to move again we are in Las Vegas and now we are Beverly Hills. My next destination is Los Angeles and maybe it might be my last though I highly doubt it. Why does my life suck. I am nicked out of my thoughts when Mum calls "honey, come downstairs we have some news about your new school". Oh great that is just the best news I have every heard in my whole entire life. Oooh goody, I can't wait to go and here this wonderful news. I get down stairs and all they tell me is "most of our stuff is already unpacked over there and now we're catching a flight with the last few boxes now". Momentarily my jaw drops, is she serious were leaving now. All I can muster up is "ok, let's go". Blight is standing next to me very quiet as well but we know not to argue because there's no point. We travel to the airport and catch out flight.

**Cato:**

I wake up with a throbbing headache and a longing in my throat that I'm sure cannot be quenched. I roll over and see another one of my mistakes that I already regret. I don't know why I keep doing this but I can't stop. Many of my friends think it's cause I'm lonely but I'm not. I just can get any girl I want and I always will regardless of the challenges and obstacles that may await. My best friends Marvel, Gale, Gloss, Peeta and Finnick always remind me about how many girls I've dated and so on. Bla bla bla, that's all I've ever heard, there's no girl I can't get. I hate Panem prep school. It's almost time to go. Last nights mistake gets dressed and leaves very quietly, she along with the others know how it goes. I get ready for school and jump in my new flaming red Ferrari and go to pick up the boys. I just wan't to skip the next few years of hell and go straight into my senior year and then finish this complete wait of my life.

**Clove:**

We have arrived and within 20 minutes we are already home. Home, that won't be for long till we have to move again. Since we have a 1 am flight it's already breakfast so I run downstairs and mum has breakfast set up. It'sreally awkward because none of us are really close except my brother Blight and I. Blight is 1 year and 4 months older than me and he will never let me forget it. He thinks it's his job to protect me and warn other guys off me but I think I can do that pretty well myself. Blight and I have a really goofy and weird sense of humour which is one that our cousin Gale Hawthorne doesn't understand but knows too well. Gale is my closest cousin and visits us a few times a year. He lives near and attends the school we are going to go to attend, Panem prep. What a posh name. I just hope it's not filled with teen, posh, preppy school bitches and douche bag jerks. Well it's not that bad cause we won't be there long. I pack my stuff and go upstairs to get dressed. I look in my closet and find something that looks hip and looks like nit says don't mess with me because I'm not interested. That would be my black studded combat boots that go up to my knees, which mum bought for me when we were in Italy for like 1 week. I also grab my blue layered tie dye top and to wear as a jacket I grab my also studded authentic black leather jacket. I then out on as minimal make up as I can without getting pulled up by mum who always says a lady should wear makeup to mask her feelings. I can do that without makeup but I don't want to be bothered so I do as she says. I focus on my eyes. There the one thing I really love about myself, they are Aqua blue, royal blue and and have flicks of purple and yellow in them. Apparently I have been told by many people that my eyes change shades when I'm feeling different emotions, cool I guess. I apply thick mascara and eyeliner to draw focus to my eyes since they show all emotion I want people to get it loud and clear that I don't want to be there. Once I'm finished I rush downstairs and say a quick goodbye to my parents and call to Blight "get in the car were leaving now or I'm going without u". I'm the only one who can drive yet, he keeps failing. Blight comes rushing outside and jumps in the passenger seat of my new expensive new Lamborghini that mum also bought for me in Italy. We drive in silence listening to the radio the whole way to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clove:**

Great, my first day. Just wonderful, the only upside is I can't wait to see Gale Hawthorne, my cousin. He is the only reason that I am slightly okay with going to a new school although I doubt I'll be here for long. We always move on so I learn not to get attached. My whole life has always been planned out for me, every detail and I have no part in deciding what is next for me. Well here goes the next chapter of the Clove Kensington story book.

**Cato: **

I pick up Gloss, Peeta and Marvel first because they live the furthest away and then go backwards to pick up Gale and Finnick. We are talking in the car when we arrive at Finnick's. I swear he wakes up extra early every morning just to do his famous hair. Bla bla bla. News flash nobody cares. He walks out running gel through his hair so I decide to startle him just a little. I beep him twice and then shout "hurry up Finnick you are not a model". He jumps slightly and looks like a deer in headlights until he looks up and smirks at me and shouts back "hey beauty takes time not that you would know". All the rest of the boys howl and cheer so I decide to give something back. Finnick sits in the back seat with the others, squashed in between Peeta and Gloss. "Hey Finnick some of us are just born perfect". Everyone hoots and Finnick looks defeated. I rev the engine and we set off for Gales.

**5 minutes later: **

We finally arrive at Gales and he comes out very quickly, jumps in the car and we're off to Panem.

**Clove:**

We finally arrive at school and Blight and I get out of the car. Blight is very excited to start at Panem for some weird reason, even though he knows we won't be here for long. Blight and I are really close because he always looks out for me and loves me no matter what I do. I really can't wait for this day to be over already. "Come on Blight lets get hell over". Blight and I walk in and immediately all eyes are on us. I can't move, I don't know what to do, I have to make a decision.

**Cato: **

Let's get into sophomore year and the senior. The guys and I get out of the car and I walk into the hallways of hell and get ready for a year of attention, no work and girls. I love the social side of school and hate the actual work but it doesn't matter anyway cause I don't do any of it. "I miss everyone" says Gale. Sure he just misses seeing the glorious and heavenly figure of Johanna Mason, the school hottie and badass. I swear he secretly likes her even though he Denys it. The only guy in our group who is in a serious relationship is Peeta. He and Katniss are head over heels in love for each other. I just know there going to get married and so on. They are smitten with each other but they move really, really slowly. That's good for them I suppose. "Let's go" cheers Marvel. He is so weird. We are all walking the hallways and then I spot her. This girl is walking in the hallways with some guy that looks one year older and he has his arm slowly draped over her smaller frame. What I'm feeling is not jealously, no definitely not. I can't stop myself from staring at her. She is hot and beautiful at the same time. She is quite shot with a athletic and small frame with all parts that are all equal and proportioned wonderfully.i keep staring at her and her eyes eventually catch and lock on mine, her eyes are the most intriguing thing to me, they are many

different shades of blue with what seems to have flicks of purple and yellow in them. They are utterly beautiful. I can't stop staring at her. She knows I'm staring at her and she just gives me a sexy smirk and turns and walks away with the other guy. The others guys nod and all at once say wow. "Yeah I know, hot" I say. They all nod. "Let's go and pick up our schedules" says Finnick in a very cheerful mood. That's just cause he is one step closer to seeing Annie Cresta. We walk to the A block where the sophomores get their schedules. I turn the corner just as I here the most awful, ear screeching voice of a certain wig wearing woman, Effie Trinket. The woman who is so happy and cheery every flipping day, it makes me sick how cheerful she is. I mean does that woman every have a down day. Gloss goes first. "Hey miss Trinket we are here for our schedules", He says as he smiles sweetly at her. Miss Trinket drones on and on about stuff we don't care about as she retrieves all our schedules. After we receive them I turn to the boys and say "alright homeroom? Our group has a tradition of always being in the same homeroom, therefore making us have most classes together. "1,2,3". I look down at my schedule, hunters. "Hunters". Most of them smile and shout "me too". I am truly astonished that most of us are in the same homeroom. Gloss looks slightly down and says "I'm in predators but that's cool cause hunters and predatory are in the same side, so he will be in all the classes the rest of us are in. "Well then that's all great" says Finnick and Gale. We all walk off to first period very happy. I hope to see that mystery girl again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clove: **

Blights arm is draped over me as we walk down the hallways of our new school. I don't get nervous quickly but I am now because everyone is looking at us like a slice of meat and they are our hunters. I look over near some lockers and a bunch of boys are staring at us. When I concentrate on them I see one particular tall, blonde and may I say hot guy who is looking directly at me. I also see him staring at Blight, haha he is probably jealous, oh if he only knew the truth. He starts staring right into my eyes like he is studying me closely. Before I trip over, since in not looking where I am going I give him a smirk and walk away with Blights arm draped over me. That will teach him to study me. Blight is a junior now so he goes to the B block to get his schedule. I have to go to the A block since I'm a sophomore. I head to the A block and into a particular room I was told to go into and when I arrive there is a woman with far to much makeup and a badly fitted yellowish wig sitting and smiling at me as soon as I walk in the office. She looks up and says with a tooth smile "Hi I am Effie Trinket but you child have to call me Miss Trinket since we are at school". I try to hold in my annoyance and laughter at the same time. I swallow it and politely say "thank you Miss Trinket I am new here, my name is Clove Kensington and I will probably only be at this school for a few weeks so I might not have to call you miss Trinket for too long". At first she looks astonished and says "manners", but then hands over my schedule and tells me to have a great day. Does this woman have bipolar or something. I ponder my thoughts as I look over my schedule.

**Schedule:**

**Homeroom: **Mr Abernathy= Hunters

**First period: **Maths A114

**Second period: **Maths A114

**Recess: **Cafeteria

**Third period:** English C121

**Fourth period: **Visual Art BG10

**Lunch: **Cafeteria

**Fifth period: PE **

**Sixth period: **Free

Haha how ironic the person feeling like the prey now becomes the hunter, just how I like it. Well my day isn't that bad but how one school have so many classrooms and blocks, I'll never know. The end of the day is good a free but there's no test coming up so nothing for me to study. So I'll have to either make friends or run track. I have to find something to do though or I'll go crazy. Okay well they day has started now, homeroom we come with Mr Abernathy. Go Hunters go!

**Cato: **

All of of start walking to homeroom, we say goodbye Gloss even though we see him next period. We all have the same classes except Maths, somehow I am in Marvels, Finnick's and Peetas which is the highest. Probably my mum and dad, always using money to get where they want. If it works for them then it works in my favour. We stride into homeroom and pick some seats near the back of the classroom. Mr Abernathy walks in sober today. Last year he did not had a great track record, he must have decided to sober up a little this year. All the seats are taken except one on the right side of me and two behind our row. Sir let's us talk all homeroom which is great. I start taking to Thom, he is in our group but doesn't need a ride cause he lives within walking distance of this hellhole. I look over at Peeta, he is looking in the direction diagonal but the row in front of us. No surprise I follow his gaze and see Katniss Everdeen the girl Peeta has been in love with and in a relationship with for 2 years with. They are smitten. Katniss sits with a bunch of other girls in our year and homeroom which included the sweet and beautiful Annie Cresta, organised and honest Madge Undersee, the cheeky and smart Finch Foxworthy, the heavenly and badass Johanna Mason, the bitchy and loyal Glimmer Jewel and the generous but untrustworthy Cashmere Newington. We talk loudly until we all here a sudden knock on the door that grabs everyone's attention including Mr Abernathy. The door opens and in walk that girl, the girl with the eyes.

**Clove: **

Oh no the bell rung and now I'm going to be late for my fist homeroom of the year. I finally find the classroom that my homeroom is in with Mr Abernathy. My homeroom house is the Hunters and the colour that represents us is black. I knock on the door and slowly walk in, I am very aware that everyone is staring at me. Once I'm in I look at a man at the front of the classroom, he looks like he is in his thirties and he has grey blondish hair and for some reason he looks extremely tired. Hi my Name is Clove Kensington and I am new to the school", I state confidently and boldly.

**Cato: **

The new girl has some sass, she walks in and states her name very confidently. Clove, a very weird name and rare name.

**Clove: **

They all just stare at me. Awkward and quite rude. Mr Abernathy finally stands up and says "Welcome Clove to the best homeroom in the school". Well that's better. "Please take a seat in the back next to". Cato gets halfway through the sentence and then he sates very loudly "Finnick Odair please step away from Miss Cresta because she I clearly not interested". The whole class starts laughing and turns to face a beautiful bronze hair guy, with bright blue eyes. Wow he is hot. No Clove, just no we don't like anyone. Mr Abernathy then calls out "Finnick please be seated". "Clove please seat in the back next to Cato, please raise your hand Cato". A blonde haired boy raises his hand. He is the same guy that was staring at me near the lockers. I pick up my pace and quietly sit down next to the guy. "Mr Odair please sit next to Clove and make her feel welcome because you will be showing her around today". Oh what fun. Everyone goes back to talking. I try to relax and then I see my cousin, Gale. "Gale". He looks up with a giant smile "hey Clove". I run and jump into his arms. "Haha I have missed you so much". "Me too" says Gale. After saying hi to Gale I return to my seat. The bronzed haired Finnick comes and sits down next to me and we spend the whole period talking about the people, places and my schedule. Apparently I have all my classes with Finnick. By the end of homeroom I have established that Finnick is actually nice and really funny. The bell for period the end of homeroom rings and I get up to move to my first period, maths but I am stopped by Finnick and the other guy Cato. "Hey come sit with us at lunch, we also sit with some cool girls that I'm sure you will get along with" says Finnick in a charming voice. "sure, I'd love to" I say thankfully. Cato has a flirtatious smirk on his face when he says "I'm so glad you want to sit with us Clove, very, very glad. He thinks he sounds so seductive, well he is so wrong. "Yeah I'm sure you are, see you later" I state and walk quickly to class by myself. What I also found out by talking to Finnick was I am also in most of all his friends classes as well including the arrogant Cato.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, please review if there is anything you want me to add into the story I'll have a look and tell me what you think of it. There will be a few different people POV'S in this chapter and possibly throughout the whole story, not just Cato and Cloves. Thank you Clatoforeverx for your review. Please enjoy and review.**

**Clove: **

I make my way to the first period of my first day at Panem high school. I am walking down the hallway and suddenly I hit a huge, fast force and I am on the floor with all my books spread all over the hallway. I catch my breath and look up. I see a boy.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. He stares up at me and I look into his perfect hazel eyes.

"Hey your the new girl". Wow! State the obvious much.

I think before I speak and say "yeah and of course you weren't looking where you were going or you wouldn't have ran into me Sherlock".

At first this mysterious boy with hazel eyes looks astonished but then smirks and laughs at me. In between a very over exaggerated laugh he says "haha new girl has some sass, I'm Marvel by the way and you are Clove Kensington", he says as he starts hands me my books.

"Yeah, cause I have short term memory loss so I can't even remember my own name but thanks for reminding me". The look on his pretty boy face is priceless although I might be being a little mean in the moment.

Marvel again laughs, drapes his arm over my shoulder and says "we're going to be great friends Clove Kensington". He drags me along to class talking all the way.

After what feels like a thousand corridors and hallways with about 2 hours of Marvel's constant chatter we finally arrive at the right room. After spending a few minutes talking with him I find out Marvel is actually really funny and a great guy.

I walk into the room and take a seat near the back of the classroom next to Marvel and Finnick. On Finnick's right is Cato Evans and I learnt that on his right there is Peeta Mellark, Thom Richards, Gloss Montgomery and Gale Hawthorne.

The teacher comes in the classroom and introduces himself to us as Mr Flickerman, he seems cool. Enough, although he has a bright blue wig on. Questionable.

He teaches us what we need to know for the lesson and then we do it and we can talk. As soon as Mr Flcikerman says to begin Marvel and Finnick turn towards me and start bombarding me with so many questions.

"Where are you from"

"do you have any siblings"

" Is your dad the famous baseball coach"

"do you know anyone in Los Angeles".

I have to stop them before they and I explode. "Guys if you have any IMPORTANT questions then ask away, slowly" I say loud enough so they can hear me. I put the emphasis on any important questions because I don't feel like answering these questions to some people that I just met. They need to get to know me first.

They stare at me and think.

Marvel then sits up and smiles, almost acting like a lightbulb went on inside his head. This will be just great...

What comes out of his mouth next was not the question I expected from him.

Marvel calmly asks "do you like Panem Prep?".

I'm very proud of him for calming down because that could have ended badly. For him.

I replied with a skilful twist if my words in a innocent but stern voice "well from you two, it doesn't have a good first impression". I laugh at their fake hurt expressions.

"Calm down I was joking, I actually haven't had the worst start to a day ever". They sighed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Well that's good to hear, we don't need bad reports on the first day" jokes Finnick.

**Cato: **

I hear Marvel and Finnick talking to the new girl Clove.

I really want to talk to her cause I know her and I would really get along. She's new so we must be acquainted in every way possible.

I ask Finnick to move and Marvel is talking to Finch so he's busy. I decide to fully introduce myself.

"Hey as you already know I'm Cato Evans" I say as I give her one of my award winning smirks.

She just stares at me and doesn't seem effected by my charm.

Interesting.

"Well I'm glad you introduced yourself to me because I actually didn't have a clue who you were". She smirks at me and my eyes immediately dart to her lips. This makes her smirk more and my eyes dart quickly away.

"Well I'm sure that's not true because everyone knows who I am even if you are new". I decide to play along in her little game.

Our conversation is drawing some attention from people around us.

She fires back "yeah I'm sure cause the whole world revolves around Cato Evans, get a life". And with that she turns her head around and goes to to talk to Marvel and Finch. "Ohhhhh burn" chants Finnick, Peeta, Thom and Gale.

Of course they were listening. I look at them and smirk. Clove certainly is interesting.

Normally I don't let anyone beat me but I've got a feeling we will be seeing each other very soon. Hopefully very soon.

**Finnick: **

They could so be a great couple.

They both have the same fiery personality.

I could see them being very cute but not all lovey Dovey like a real love.

You never know I might be proven right one day.

The so great and wonderful Finnick Odair is not nearly, well almost never wrong.

I'm feeling hungry so I pull out a sugar cube from my bag. It's my signature snack, people think I'm crazy cause it's sugar but I say enjoy your life while your still living it.

I start talking to Annie and Johanna about our next subjects.

**Clove: **

"Man that Cato guy is such a jerk" I say to Marvel and the newly introduced Finch, she is really cool and smart.

"He can be a huge jerk sometimes and ways over confident but if you get to know him he's not that bad. Maybe not but he spent have a great first impression.

"Yeah well I don't plan on spending that much time with him actually.", I say.

I and trying to study my notes and I see Finch and Marvel having a play, flirtatious pen fight.

They are laughing and giggling Evan of them trying to play dirty but pinning the other down or tickling, The are cute. Maybe their together, so I decide to ask. "Hey are you guys a couple or something".

Most people stop and turn to look at me with astonished expressions graced on their faces. I get a few hysterical laughs and shocked faces form around me, maybe I was too loud.

Finch and Marvel stop the pen fight and look at each other and then to me and say "no,no definitely not". They are so embarrassed but who can blame them I would be too. Now I feel bad.

Ok well there's my answer. "Sorry".

They answer "no problem".

That must be so awkward now, but in my defence they look cute together. It might happen one day. I turn back around and see Cato looking in our direction so I give him a swivel of my hand so he stops staring, while I say "didn't anyone ever tell you not to stare" and I laugh a bit at the end of my sentence.

He just gives me the same smirk I've seen far to many times today and goes back to doing whatever he was doing before. I hope I don't have to seen him soon. I really hope not.

**End of chapter 4. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Clove:**

Finally after moving through three more boring classes we finally reach lunch time. I walk into the cafeteria and automatically feel out of place, I have nowhere to sit.

Great. I go to sit in the corner on a small table until Marvel and Finnick come out of nowhere and block my path.

Marvel smiles and says "hey I though we established that your sitting with us today".

Oh yeah I totally forgot. "Oh yeah sorry I forgot, maybe I actually do have short term memory loss".

They both laugh and drag me over to a table with many other people sitting down. There is no other places to sit so I just stand awkwardly.

"This is Clove and she is sitting with us" says Marvel.

I give them a small smile and they all just stare at me until some girl with medium to long beautiful brown/black straight hair, stands up and commands "all right everyone moved down and the girl in".

To my surprise everyone moves down and there is a spot for me in between the girl and Cato. "Thanks" I say to her and sit down.

She smiles and states "I'm Johanna Mason and this is Cato, Glimmer, Gloss, Cashmere, Peeta, Katniss, Finch, Thom, Annie, Madge and you know Marvel and Finnick, I don't think I missed anyone".

Everyone starts giggling and Johanna starts smirking. She's missed a certain familiar cousin of mine, Gale. He knows she purposely left him out just to tease and get a rise. I think I like this Johanna girl, she seems cool.

"I'm kidding and this is Gale", she jokingly gives Gale a punch to the shoulder and a ruffle on his head.

She laughs and sits back down next to me.

"Yeah thanks, I already know who Gale is".

The rest stare intently.

"He's my cousin".

All their eyes grow wide with shock. It's hilarious, they look like Meerkats. "Gale how could you not tell us that the daughter of Richard Kensington the famous baseball coach is your cousin" shouts Thom.

Great way to draw attention Thom.

"It never occurred to me because to me she is just my cousin Clove Kensington".

Exactly. I agree.

"Definitely and your just my big cousin Gale Hawthorne, emphasis on big".

The whole table laughs and Gale smirks. Katniss laughs and says "You're so right Clove, when Gale and I go hunting he always scares the animals off".

I swear as soon as Katniss said that Gale and her always go hunting together a few eyes casted Johanna's way to see her reactions, hmm I wonder why. After a lot of talking later I feel like I'm apart of them, the group of friends they have formed.

"Hey Clove". It's Cato.

"Yeah" I answer. "So I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll go out for dinner".

"Excuse me but I'll never go out on a date with you in my life so you better go pick someone else up tonight" I retort back.

He just smirks and answers "You just wait Clove Kensington".

I will.

**Cato:**

She is so hot. She's making me work for it. That's never happened to me before in my life, girls fall at my feet for the chance for me to go out with them. "Marvel, you know what day it is tomorrow " says Peeta.

Oh I totally forgot.

Marvel looks so confused so he makes something up and says like he knows what he's talking about "Yeah, it's only like the best day, Tuesday".

Oh My God he is so stupid. "For what it's worth, good guess" pipes Annie. She's so nice.

"Actually it wasn't, it's the bi-annual truth or dare night".

Everyone realises and starts cheering except Clove, she looks at us like we're crazy since she has nevr joined in. "It's a tradition that we do twice a year, it goes for a whole day".

"But we have school tomorrow" pipes a confused Clove. "The first Tuesday of every year back is always a public holiday, so it works out great".

Clove gives a satisfied look, maybe she can come, so I decide to ask, " Do you want to come".

**Annie: **

I am so surprised that Cato has asked her to join. He hates it when anyone of us bring up the idea of inviting someone new to join out tradition. So that really surprising me.

**Cato:**

People are surprised because we don't normally invite people into our group and I am the most true to that. I don't want them thinking I'm soft or I like her or anything so I add "Since your Gales cousin and you don't know anyone here".

People then see my reasoning. Clove looks surprised but is actually enjoying herself. She looks around as if she's looking form approval. Everyone seems to agree, all nodding their heads. "Come Clove it will be fun" says Cash.

Clove finally speaks up and says "sure but I doubt you'll all be able handle my dares" she looks around smirking.

Gales nudges Johanna and taunts "haha maybe someone is better to than you at dares, The badass Johanna Mason who is supposedly the best darer in the whole state of California".

**Clove:**

Johanna just smirks and nods. All of them seem so cool, maybe even Cato. I'm going to keep my eye on him though, there is just something about him. Lunch is passing really quickly. I get to know a lot about all of them. Peeta lives in town and works in his family owned bakery, the Mellarks.

He loves baking, especially cake designing. When I listen to him talking about it, it seems so passionate and that its like his hobby, he must really love it. Then there is Katniss, Peeta's funny but quiet girlfriend. Katniss loves going hunting with Gale, I have to remind myself to ask him about that later. Another reminder, don't mess with her when she has her bow with her.

I learnt something weird about this school. In Pe some lessons are practicing for the inter state school challenges. I found out this is where students in each team or sport club compete in a inter state school challenge week were everyone competes for a trophy in each section. The best part is whichever school wins they get a donation for the sport department of that school for ten thousand dollars. The weird part, some involve weapons.

The bell rings and I find out I have PE with everyone. I go with the girls to the change room and get changed into my fitness clothes and head into the auditorium.

**Finch: **

Cloves really cool, she will make a great part of our group and even better she's Gales cousin so it's perfect.

Let's just see how gym goes.

End of chapter: Please review


End file.
